Slipped Away
by getsilly93
Summary: (The story is COMPLETE) Aang left Katara and Sokka to see more of the world. 10 years later he returns and is engaged to another airbender! rated K plus for minor violence AangxKatara
1. Default Chapter

**Hey everyone! This is my first A/K fanfiction! If you don't like the couple Aang/Katara, then don't read this fan fic! NO FLAMES PLZ!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't**

Chapter 1

"This can't happen..." thought Prince Zuko. "It just can't!...how could a 12 year old boy...defeat the power of the Fire nation?" Prince Zuko fell to his knees and his ship was slowly sinking. "I'm sorry Father...I tried" said Prince Zuko. The water now above his shoulders. "I tried..."

"WE DID IT!" screamed Katara as she fell back on Appa. "I can't believe it! The war is over!"

"Finally, now we can actually live a _normal_ life" said Sokka putting his hands behind his head.

"With you around it's never normal" laughted Katara. Katara looked over at Aang who was was looking at the sunset.

"What's wrong?" asked Katara as she sat next to him.

"Nothing..." said Aang.

Katara foldeded her arms and said "I know you better than that, somethings wrong, come on, you can talk to me about anything."

Aang smiled and said "It...just feels wrong to kill."

"Aang! They killed many people! Including my Mother! Prince Zuko deserved to parish! You save millions of people dieing! If Prince Zuko was still alive he would have killed the rest of us, he would have killed you too..." said Katara. "You did the right thing and you don't know how proud I am of you!" She hugged Aang tightly and affentionatly.

Aang felt his face heat up. "Aand and Katara sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" laughed Sokka.

Katara blushed and threw her glove at him. "Shut up!"

"Make me!" said Sokka grining.

"Fine! I will!" said Katara takling him. And punching him.

"Ha! You are going to have to do better than that!" said Sokka punching back.

"Hey! You guys can't have all of the fun!" shouted Aang and he jumped into the fight.

Appa groaned as they fought. He zoomed toward the ocean. Aang, Katara and Sokka fell backward. Aang landed on top of Katara, their faces barely touching. Aang got up emditaly and blushed. Katara smiled and hugged Aang again.

Sokka chukkled to himself. "And she said that he wasn't her boyfriend...yeah right."

Aang put his arm around Katara's shoulder and they watched the sun slowly set.

**So...how's the first chapter? No bad, eh? It gets better! **

**Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Left To Do- Thx for the review! You are the first one to review my story and I thank you for that! **

**K, the song in this chapter is "From a distance" by: Bette Midler**

**Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"Katara wake up! We're home!" shouted Sokka. Katara opended on eye. She was cuddled in 2 blankets and didn't feel like getting up.

"Hu? What do you mean we're home...we could'nt have traveled that fast..." said Katara then she stopped...she was almost to her home. "But...how did we get here so fast?" asked Katara.

Aang smiled and said "Appa and I stayed up all night and traveled as fast as we could."

Katara sat up and smiled at Aang. "Thank you..."

_From a distance  
The world looks blue and green  
And the snow capped mountains white  
From a distance  
The ocean meets the stream  
And the eagle takes to flight_

From a distance  
There is harmony  
And it echoes through the land  
Its the voice of hope  
Its the voice of peace  
Its the voice of every man

"It's been so long" said Katara.

"Can't wait for Gran Gran's stew" mumbled Sokka drooling. Katara rolled her eyes.

From a distance  
We all have enough  
And no one is in need  
And there are no guns, no bombs and no disease  
No hungry mouths to feed  
From a Distance  
We are instruments  
Marching in a common band  
Playing songs of hope  
Playing songs of peace  
They are the songs of every man

God is watching us  
God is watching us  
God is watching us  
From a distance  
Karata went and sat next to Aang who was controlling Appa. "You know, that's really nice of you...staying up all night, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to! Think of it as a thank you treat" said Aang.

"No Aang, thank you" said Katara as her home got closer and closer. She could see little dots waving at them.

From a distance  
You look like my friend  
Even though we are at war  
From a distance  
I just cannot comprehend  
What all this fightings for  
From a distance  
There is harmony  
And it echoes through the land  
And its the hope of hopes  
Its the love of loves  
Its the heart of every man

God is watching us  
God is watching us  
God is watching us  
From a distance

Appa landed on the snowy ground and Katara and Sokka jumped off of him.

Katara went up to Gran Gran and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you Gran Gran."

"And I you...and I you" said Gran Gran hugging her granddaugter.

Aang smiled. "She's so pertty when she's happy" thought Aang.

He also jumped down from Appa. "Stay here boy."

God is watching us  
God is watching us  
God is watching us

Katara let go of Gran Gran and ran up to Aang. "Thank you so much Aang! You're the best" she said as she hugged him. Aang hugged back.

from a distance

**That's all I got for now! If I get more reviews I might post another chappy very very very soon!**

**Jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok...I'm bored so I decided to post another chapter! This is a very short chapter, I will try to make them longer! **

Chapter 3

"Katara...get up you need to get to work!"

Katara put her pillow over her head and mumbled "5 more minutes..."

"KATARA!" Sokka kicked her and pulled her out of her bed. "You said that 20 mintues ago! Get up! Hey...what's wrong?"

Tears poured down Katara's cheeks. Her pillow was soaked and her hair was a mess. "You had that dream again..." said Sokka. Katara nodded. "Come on, it's ok" said Sokka as he pulled his sister into a tight hug, "it's ok, just cry it all out."

flash back 10 years ago

"Aang...what are you doing?" asked Katara as she saw Aang packing up all of his things.

"I-I'm leaving" mumbled Aang without looking at Katara.

"What? Why are you leaving?" asked Katara, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to see more of the World! Yes, I know, I already seen most of it, but I never got a chance to enjoy it!" said Aang.

"But...I'll miss y-you" said Katara as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"And I'll miss you, Katara" said Aang. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a bright blue crystal. "I found this a while ago...I want you to have it, to remeber me by...promise not to forget me?"

"Only if you promise not to forget me..." said Katara. She took the crystal. It wasn't heavy buy it was very cold.

"I will _never_ forget you" said Aang as he hugged Katara.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Katara helping Aang put his bag up on Appa.

"Yes...or no...but I will always be with you in spirit" said Aang, smiling.

"Good-bye" said Aang. "Yip, yip." Appa groaned and lifted off, heading toward the sunset.

Katara held the crystal to her heart, a single tear dripped on to it. "Good-bye..."

**sniff I think I'm gunna cry! That part is so sad...anyway...tell me what you think! COME ON PPL I NEED MORE THEN 1 REVIEW! I feel soooo loved! PLZ R&R! I will right more only if u R&R! Well, I might write more anyway because I have a very good plot! **

**Jen **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kilala63**- **Thanks for the review! I wanted to make it 10 years because I'm too lazy to do all of the math and I think that 10 years would make it more...emotional!**

**Andrew-** **Thank you for the 2 reviews! And thank God you were kidding when you said my story sucked **

**aangissocute- Thank you very much more the review! I'm kinda shocked that a Zuko/Katara fan actually said that my fan fic was good! That makes me feel specail!**

**Princess Kairi**- **Thx for the review! And I love your story "Fallen Stars" Gotta continue that story! Yay, someone else is 12 and likes my story! this calls for a celebration!**

**Nothing Left To Do- Wow! This is your third review! Thank you so much! I feel so specail!**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy chapter 4! Oh, and the song is "Slipped Away" by "Avril Lavigne" **

Katara and Sokka were in a tight hug. "I miss h-him so much! Why di-did he have to leave?" sobbed Katara.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad_

"Shh, it's ok, just calm down" said Sokka whipping her tears off of her face. "Look, he liked you Katara, he liked you alot, he would never forget you...ok?"

don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Katara nodded and let go of her brother. "I'm sorry Sokka, it's just hard to except it!"

"Hey, I'm your big bro, that's what I'm here for! Your comfort!" He helped Katara up. "Better get dressed, we have clothes for you to wash" said Sokka grining.

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

"Thanks alot!" said Katara shooing him out of her tent. She took off her shirt and put on her water tribe clothes. She combed her hair and put it into one long braid. She looked the same as the 14 year old Katara, but she was no longer 14. She was 24 years old. She hasn't changed much, her voice got a little higher, she grew a few inches and her eyes became more blue.  
Na na na na na na na

"OOHH KATARA! THE CLOTHES ARE WAITING!" shouted Sokka.

Katara rolled her eyes and grabed her jacket "OH GIVE IT A REST!" She ran out and guess what greeted her! A pile of stinky clothing. "I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH SOKKA!" shouted Katara flining old underwear at him. "I know! I know! I'm so loveable!" said Sokka moving out of the way of the stinky underwear hurtling toward him.

didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Katara picked up the wash and went toward the water she was going to clean them in. The sun was rising, making spots of light dance across the ocean.

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

She sighed and put the wash on the ground and sat down next to it. She used one hand to plug her nose and used the other to pick up the very disusting looking clothes.

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

She dipped a pair of paints into the ocean and shook it around underneath the water. "Sorry fish, I don't like to torrcher you!" She pulled the pants out of the water. They didn't look much cleaner, but hey, they were better then what they used to be!

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

"I miss you so much Aang...so much that I would eat a pair of these clothes just to see you again! Well...maybe not..." said Katara looking at a pair of underwear she picked up.

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..

"Finally...finshed" said Katara as she put the last shirt on the pile of "clean" clothes. She looked at the water and it was a murkery green. "Eww..."  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na

She sighed once again and picked up the wash basket and headed back to her tribe. But before she left she looked at the ocean...the same ocean she looked at when she met Aang...and the same ocean she saw he leave...

I miss you

**Ok, I know, so far this story is very depressing, next chapter has some humor, don't worry...Katara is going to be sad...not for a while! MUAHAHAHHA!**

**Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! gasp hehe...; enjoy...**

"Ugh, I'm done the wash, but I think the ocean is now going to turn green" said Katara putting the wash down on the ground.

Sokka chuckled to himself as he sharppened his arrow head.

"Oh shut up!" said Katara hitting Sokka.

Sokka definatily changed. He grew very tall, he looked stronger and was stronger, but he kept his hair the same. He was 25 years old.

"Why don't you go cook dinner or something" said Sokka looking bored.

"Yeah, I would! IF THERE WAS ANYTHING TO COOK!" shouted Katara.

"And who's fault is that?" said Sokka smirking.

"Who's fault? Are you saying it's _my_ falut we have nothing to eat?" shouted Katara putting her hands on her hips.

"Duh, yea!" said Sokka.

"Sokka...get off of your LAZY BUTT AND GET US SOME FOOD!" screamed Katara.

"Sokka get off of your lazy butt and get us some food!" mocked Sokka.

"ARGH!" screamed Katara pulling her hair out.

"CHILDREN!" yelled a weak voice.

Katara and Sokka turned around to see their Grandmother limp towards them. "Stop fighting! We need to work together! Not against each other!"

"Sorry Gran Gran, I haven't been myself lately, I'll do better" said Katara helping her Grandmother back to her tent.

"Yea right" mumbled Sokka under his breathe.

"And as for you!" said Gran Gran pointing at Sokka "get off of your lazy butt and get us some food!" Gran Gran smirked. And Katara giggled.

Sokka angerly went toward the sea to catch some fish. "Old fart" mumbled Sokka.

"Kids these days" said Gran Gran rolling her eyes.

"Are you OK?" asked Katara.

"I will be fine child, now go and pratice your waterbending skills! The more you practice, the faster you master it!"

Katara went into her tent and got out a bowl with water in it. She cleared her mind, and focused her thoughts on the water. She lifted her hand making the water rise. She used her other hand and it rose higher. 

All of the sudden she heard a loud growl. The water splashed all over Katara. "WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Katara running out of her tent. She looked up into the sky to see a little dot coming toward their camp.  
"What is that?" said Sokka running up next to his sister.

When it came more into view...it looked like...like..._a flying bison!_ Katara gasped. "No...it couldn't be..." but it was, it was Aang.

**Now, wasn't that exciting? (Sry, I'm hyper, I ate a lot of ice-cream** **o.O) Next chappy is gunna come soon!**

**Jen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is so weird, this is like my 3rd chapter that I posted today! You guys better thank me for writing like almost EVERYDAY! When I should be doing school work! Ugh...crap...I'm right...ok, I might not write for a while 'cause I got lot's of projects to do and barely got any of them done! So I hope this keeps you wondering for a while!**

**the asianette**- **I don't know how I manage to get sweet and sour both in one fan fic. It takes a lot of talent! Not to brag or anything... but thx 4 the review!**

**Crazyloverofboys- (nice username XD) Thanks for the review! I will try to update as much as I can! I won't be like those other ppl that update every 2 months! (Curse u ppl who do that!) Hehe...anyway...thx!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes, you got me! I admit it! I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER! I feel so ashamed... **

Chapter 6

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT'S AANG! HE CAME BACK!" screamed Katara with tears in her eyes. 'Finally, she got to see the boy she loved!' 'Loved...yes! I admit it! I love him!' 'And no one is..' Katara stopped as soon as she saw another person on Appa...it was a woman. Her heart sunk. 'No! It's just a friend! Aang just made a friend! How cute!'

Appa landed on the ground and Aang jumped off. He didn't change much. Except he became taller and a little more muscular. But he still seemed like the little kid that Katara and Sokka used to know.

"Katara!" yelled Aang as he rushed up to Katara and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you! I missed you and Sokka so much!"

"I missed you too!" said Katara.

"Ahem" said a young women that was still on Appa's back.

"Oh" said Aang running us to the woman and helping her down "this is Sasha!" The women had blue arrows all over her, just like Aang. She had brown long hair and her eyes were a dark brown. She was tall and thin. She wore similair clothing to Aang's. "I found her on an island while I was exploring!"

Sasha smiled and said "We're engaged to get married in a few weeks!"

Katara's heart stopped. "E-engaged?"

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Aang smiled "Yes! She will the perfect wife" said Aang kissing his future wife. Sasha blushed and giggled.

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're deadWas it something I did?  
Was it something You said?

"Sasha! You must meet my good friend Katara!" said Aang.

Sasha shook Katara's hand. "It's very nice to meet you! Aang told me sooo much about you!"

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

Katara tried to smiled and said "V-very nice to me-meet you to-too!" 'I'm going to skin her alive!' thought Katara still holding a fake smile on her face.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"And you must be Sokka!" said Sasha shaking Sokka's hand. Sokka blushed a little. 'My gosh, she is sooo pretty...man, why can't I be engaged to her?'

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"We shall pepare a feast!" said Gran Gran smiling. "For the two young lovers!" Everyone was happy except Katara. She glared at Sasha and stomped into her tent. Sokka noticed this and went in after her.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the sit that you do

When she got into her tent she fell to her knees and cried. 'I wanted him to come back...but not like this...when I get my hands on that girl she will regret the day she got engaged to MY AANG!'

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Sokka entered her tent and saw Katara sobbing. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about Aang returning!"  
"I am...I'm just not happy about...about" Katara stopped. She couldn't let Sokka know, he wouldn't understand.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Oh...I get it...your jelous about Aang getting married" said Sokka grining. 

Katara shot up and yelled "JEALOUS? Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous! I loved him! I waited for ten years for him to come back so I could tell me that I loved him and now he's back and he's going to be married! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?" She smacked her hand onto her mouth. 'Girl...you just blew it.'

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...so I am jealous...just promise me you won't tell Aang?" said Katara, plead in her eyes.

"I won't, just make sure you won't hurt your self" said Sokka concerned.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Sokka walked out side. Katara didn't go out but she opened part of her tent to see what everyone else was doing.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

She saw her people getting millions of fish and starting to cook them over a fire. Then she spotted Sasha. 'There you are you little AANG STEALER!'

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Aang walked behind Sasha and tapped her on the shoulder. Sasha turned around a smiled. He kissed his future bride.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

"Everyone give three cheers for Aang and Sasha!" yelled a young warrior.

"Hip hip HORRAY! Hip hip HORRAY! Hip Hip HORRAY!" screamed everyone. Aang and Sasha smiled and kissed again.

Katara let the flap of the tent fall back in place. She went to a corner of her tent and sat and put her arms around her legs. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Horray..."

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**Ok, that took forever to write! So all of you little reviews should say: "THAT WAS SO FREAKING GOOD" if they don't say that then DOOM shall come to u! MUAHAHHAHAH! Another chapter will come in a few days...or more...or less...**

**Jen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's chapter 7! Yes, I know, this chappy is rather depressing, but hey! Isn't life?**

**Kiala63- Katara learned how to waterbend, but if you don't practice, what the point of doing it? Thx 4 the review!**

**Nothing Left To Do- Wow, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! Yes, I know my updating may be a little slow, but I try to update every day!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't!**

Chapter 7

Aang opended his eyes. He yawned and sat up. He looked at Sasha sleeping peacefully next to him. He kissed her on the cheek before he got dressed. 'I'm so glad that I'm back here with my friends! Katara seems so happy for me!'

Katara was sleeping, but then she heard bells...why did she hear bells? She got up and went out side. She gasped at what she saw. There was millions of people standing around a small platmorm made out of wood. A young man was ringing two bells. Then she saw Aang, he was on the platfrom...waiting for something...more like someone! Then she saw Sasha walk down the small path the villagers made for her; and stood next to Aang. Then a very old man came up with a small book.

"We are joined here today to witness the bond of these two young lovers! Aang and Sasha! If anyone has a reason why these two should not be together forever...speak now or forever hold your peace!" croaked the old man.

Katara wanted to scream 'I OBJECT!' but nothing came out. Her voice was no long there. She ran out to the crowd waving her hands...but no one noticed her.

"Very well then" said the old man turning to Aang. "Aang, do you take Sasha as your beloved wife?"

Aang smiled and said "I do."

Katara's mind was screaming 'NO NO NO NO! I OBJECT!'

The old man smiled and turned to Sasha. "Sahsa, do you take Aang to be your beloved husband?"

"I do" said Sasha. She grinned at Katara.

'Why did she notice me?' thought Katara shocked.

"You may now kiss!" said the old man closing his tiny book.

Aang and Sasha kissed any everyone jumped with joy!

Katara fell to her knees. 'NO NO!' She began to cry. She looked up and saw Sasha laughing at her.

"CRY YOU FOOL! AANG'S MINE! HE NEVER WANTED YOU! NEVER WANTED YOU! ALWAY'S WANTED ME! HE HATES YOU! YOUR JUST A REJECT!" screamed Sasha.  
Katara screamed and shot out of her bed. She was sweating and her voice throat hurt. She must have really screamed because Aang, Sasha, Sokka and many other people rushed into her tent.

"Katara? What's wrong why did you scream?" asked Sokka worried about his sister. Katara couldn't talk. He throat was clogged, trying to hold back tears. She took one look at Sasha and Aang and it burst out. Tears poured down her face and she put her hands to hide them. But of course everyone could hear her.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming! Can't someone get any sleep!" yelled Gran Gran as she entered the tent. She saw Katara and dropped her can and went to her side. "My dear, what's wrong?" asked Gran Gran. Katara didn't answer. Her Grandmother hugged her and eveyone else looke concerned.

'How come this has to happen? I wish mom and dad were here...' She grasped her mother's necklase and continued to cry. She hugged her Grandmother, tears pouring on to her jacket. 'I _am_ a reject...'

**Sorry that this chappy is short! But I did take me forever to write this chappy! I will either write more later or sometime tomorrow! Hope you ppl are enjoying my story so far!**

**Jen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chappy 8! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for all of the reviews! U r all making me so happy! Well, with the songs...I did only make the song italic, but for some odd reason. changes the WHOLE thing in italics! I don't know why it does that, just bare with me ok? XD**

'Never coming back, I'm not wanted here' thought Katara as she packed her bag.

_please, please forgive me,  
but i won't be home again_

She packed an extra pair of clothing, sneaked some food, and filled her billy made of animal skin with water.

maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing?"

She was searching through her tent to see if she needed anything...then she saw the crystal Aang gave to her 10 years ago.

you won't cry for my absence, i know -  
you forgot me long ago.

She grasped the crystal very tighly, with saddness and anger. But no matter how hard she gripped it, the crystal remained cold.

She walked into Aang and Sasha's tent and layed the crystal next to Aang's bed.

am i that unimportant...?  
am i so insignificant...?

She looked at the couple and scowled. "It's your fault Aang...you ruined my life...I hope your happy" wishpered Katara.

Aang only snuggled closer to Sasha. Katara glared and left the tent.

isn't something missing?  
isn't someone missing me?

She went to her brothers tent and went inside. Sokka was drooling and mumbling "Meat..." Katara smiled and kissed her brother on the on the cheek. "I'll miss you". Sokka smiled and mumbled. "Yum...steak!"

_even though i'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
though i'd die to know you love me,  
i'm all alone.  
isn't someone missing me?_

Katara now went to Gran Gran's tent. She couldn't let Gran Gran forget her and her mother and father. So she took off her necklase and layed it in the balm of her hand. Gran Gran gripped her hand tightly around the necklase.  
Her father was killed in the war, so was her mother, she couldn't let Gran Gran think she was dead! Even though that necklase was the one that gave her happiness and courage...there was nothing to be happy about anymore.

please, please forgive me,  
but i won't be home again.  
i know what you do to yourself,  
shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
isn't someone missing me?"

Katara was ten feet away from her camp. She took one last look at it and continuted to walk...she was unwanted.

even though i'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
though i'd die to know you love me,  
i'm all alone.  
isn't someone missing me?

Tears flew down Katara's cheeks. Her tribe doesn't want her anymore...she was a big mistake. Sasha would replace her.

and if i bleed, i'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
and if i sleep just to dream of you  
and wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
isn't something...

She kicked a small stone "I feel your pain stone...I feel your pain."

even though i'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
though i'd die to know you love me,  
i'm all alone.  
isn't something missing?  
isn't someone missing me?

Katara turned around, the camp she used to live in was no longer visable. She sighed and continued on. She was bleeding...it was bleeding because a peice of her heart was ripped out and throwen away...

**THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD! I need to go potty. Icnore that... o.O ** **Anyway...hope you all enjoyed that chappy and don't STOP REVIEWIN! XD Have a nice day/night I will update later today! Or tomorrow!**

**Jen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all sooooooooooo much for all of the reviews! U r all making me so happy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Yeaaaaaa, If I owned it, don't you think that Aang and Katara would a couple by now? Grr, no I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender...Pathetic fools! I WILL OWN IT ONE DAY! THEY WILL ALL SEE! I didn't put anything mean there ;)**

Chapter 9

Gran Gran yawned and rose from her slumber. She stretched her arms and legs. 'Nothing better than a good night's sleep!' She walked out of her tent when she stepped on something. She picked up what she stepped on. It was...Katara's necklace? The one that used to be her mother's! But why would she... Gran Gran's mind froze...there was only one possobility.

She ran to Katara's tent and thrust it open. No one was there. Her bag was gone. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Gran Gran.

Wind gently blew across her face. Her hair was tickling her cheek. Katara's eyelids slowly opened. She was covered in snow. She must have collapsed from exhaustion. She got up and brushed the snow off of her coat. She was freezing, she had to find shelter. She hugged herself to keep her upper body warm, and moved one legg at a time, struggling against the wind.

Gran Gran fell to her knees. "She's gone...gone!" She gripped her daughter's necklace until it left an imprint in her balm.

"Why did she leave..." mumbled Aang over in a corner hugging his future wife.

"You want to know why..." said Sokka, with bloodshot eyes from crying. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE LEFT?" screamed Sokka.

Aang nodded his head, surprised by Sokka's sudden burst.

"What a stupid question to ask! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU! SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" screeched Sokka kicking Aang.

"Why did she leave because of me? I didn't do anything wrong!" sobbed Aang.

"SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE LOVED YOU! BUT THEN YOU HAD TO COME BACK WITH THIS...THIS BASTARD OF WHAT YOU CALL A PERFECT WIFE!" screamed Sokka.

"What did I ever do to her!" asked Sasha having no clue what Sokka was talking about.

"SHE LOVED AANG! BUT YOU CAME ALONG! SHE FELT REJECTED SO SHE RAN AWAY! CONGRATULATIONS AANG! I HOPE YOU FEEL PROUD OF YOURSELF! YOU LOSE ONE WOMAN BUT GAIN OTHER!" Sokka's vocal chord was no longer usable after that. He didn't want to speak anyway. His sister was gone, to who knows were!

Aang's eardrums were bleeding from the pain he was hearing. 'She loved him...she loved him...now she's gone...she might even be dead...NO! DON'T THINK THAT AANG! Whatever happens to her is MY FAULT! If she is hurt I am to blame...' Aang put his head in his hands.

Sasha wrapped her arms around him. Aang pushed her away angerly. He didn't want to be around Sasha now. It wasn't her fault. It was his. He got up and left the tent. Sasha wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on them...but she wasn't frowning. She was smiling.

**MEAN SASHA! ties Sasha on a wooden post and lights match BURN! BURN! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! laughs evilly for 2354 hours ah, nothing better than a nice evil scream! Anyway...sorry for the extremely short chappy! But, even tho it was short, it did have a lot of meaning to it! Plz R&R! **

**Jen **


	10. Chapter 10

**Right now I am VERY mad because I pressed a stupid button and it erased everything! And that's a lesson in saving ur crap... Well, at least I typed it on a website, but still, I was have way done putting it into a document! If this happens again I will blow up my computer! The song is I need you By** **LeAnn Rimes**

Chapter 10

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth_

Tears were streaming down Sokka's cheeks and going down his shirt, giving him an uncomfortable feeling. But he didn't care. Katara is annoying and can be bossy but she was his sister and Sokka loved her very much.

_need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

Aang was in his tent. He wasn't crying, his eyes no longer could supply tears. He grasped the crystal that Katara left behind and examined it closely. It had a splatter of water on it. But it wasn't wet, it must have been from a long time ago...10 years ago...

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

_'Cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

_'Cause you've brought me too far_

Katara was still going on, even though her legs were very weak and she was freezing. Every step she took pain shot up her leg. But she no longer cared, her heart was broken, nothing mattered. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She was so tired. She remembered that she no longer had her necklace, but her mother was still with her. With a determined face she stood up and continued. Her courage was still there, even though her love was shattered.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

Gran Gran was still in Katara's tent. Still on her knees. She hadn't moved for hours. Her hand was sweating from holding the necklace too tight. She gently laid the necklace in the center of the tent. She dared not to ware it, for when she laid it on the floor, it seemed as though Katara was there...

_need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you_

Katara may been gone, but she remained in everyone's hearts.

**Aww, how sweet. Ok, moments over. It may seem short, but in WordPerfect it took up like 2 pages! And I saved it! MUAHAHAHA! Now if it erases it all again, I will at least have part of it! Think again computer! Okay, I will stop talking to my computer! OO So, how was it? Plz tell me! Happy Easter everyone! XD**

**Jen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! This may be a little sloppy because I am writing this early in the morning. **

Chapter 11

'When does this end? I've been walking for hours!' thought Katara as she battled the strong wind. She squinted her eyes and she saw a cave up ahead! She ran towards the cave and immediately fell down and went to sleep.

Sasha put on her coat and boots on. "I'm going for a walk" said Sasha sternly.

"Why? It's very windy, it looks like a blizzard may come soon" said Aang looking concerned.

"I'm an airbender! Remember?" said Sasha giggling. "I'll be back in a hour or two." She kissed Aang and left.

Aang was right, a blizzard was coming, she formed and air bubble around herself. Snow splatted against the bubble. "It's been too long since we've seen each other" mumbled Sasha grinning.

Katara woke up. She was still tired but she decided to get up. She wanted to start a fire, but there was nothing to start one with! Katara sighed and sat down on the cold floor. 'I guess I have to start a new life now, but as what? Should I continue to be a waterbender? Or should I just be a normal person? Should I keep my name?' Katara's mind was working hard when she heard a voice. She dove behind a rock and peaked. Out of the shadow's came...PRINCE ZUKO?

"She's late! She better have a good excuse..." said Prince Zuko tapping his foot impatiently.

Katara was dumbfounded. 'I thought that Aang killed Zuko? How could he have possibly survived?'

"Sir, we have spotted her coming!" reported a guard.

"Excellent" said Prince Zuko grinning.

"I'm here..." said a low voice.

It sounded familiar to Katara, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Give me the report and it better be a good report" said Prince Zuko.

"So far, everything has been going well. I'm trying to get as close to him as I can...learn his strengths, weakness, likes, dislikes and so on...but a girl has left the tribe. He isn't taking this well. I believe the girl's name is...Katara."

Katara's eyes widened. Someone must've spied on her tribe! But who was it?

"Wonderful...thank you...Sasha..." said Prince Zuko.

**GASP! Yes, I know, that chappy was probably my shortest chappy in the whole story...but I'm gunna write chapter 12 right after I post this! HaPpY eAsTeR!**

**Jen**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am in a very hyper mood! BEWARE! I just finished attacking ppl for cookies so now I'm very hyper! (See's man eating cookie) me: COOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Man runs for life) While I am shredding this guy to pieces, plz enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

Katara gasped as Sasha came into view. But she gasped a little too loud.

"What was that?" shouted Zuko. He saw Katara. He grinned and grasped Katara by the neck. "It's nice to see you again Katara! What has it been...10 years? We really need to catch up!" Prince Zuko laughed as he through her on the floor. Zuko changed. His hair became very long and he was very muscular. He grew taller and his eye's were a darker yellow.

"Why are you working for him?" said Katara when she got her breathe back.

"Why? The Avatar almost defeated the Fire Nation! We had to get revenge!" said Sasha grinning evilly.

"But you're an airbender!" shouted Katara.

"That's what you though" said Sasha as a fire ball appear is her hand.

Katara gasped. "Your part of the Fire Nation."

Sasha laughed. "Yes you fool! I am! I don't love that idiot Aang, I just want him to trust me! So when the moment is perfect, we can strike! Then Prince Zuko will get his place in the throne and the Fire Nation will win the war!"

"NEVER! The Fire Nation will fail!" screamed Katara.

"You are strong and courageous, but you are very stupid! How could they possibly figure this out? You are going to be our prisoner" said Zuko.

"Why don't you just kill me! I am of no use to you!" shouted Katara.

"We need you Katara, if we have you hostage...Aang will never fight us...if he knew that your life was on the line...he wouldn't attack...Zuko...I know his weakness" said Sasha. She threw a fire ball at Katara. It burned her face. She screamed with agony. He face was blistering, blood pouring out of the blisters that were open. Tears were streaming down her face, burning the blisters even more.

"Take her away" ordered Prince Zuko.

Two guards gaped Katara's arms and pulled her away to a Fire Nation ship. They threw her into a dugon cell. Katara curled up in a corner and hugged herself. The pain on her face was unbearable. She became dizzy from the loss of blood and passed out after a few minutes.

"Don't worry Katara...I'll take good care of Aang for you..." laughed Sasha.

**I know I'm writing the story, but Sasha still seems to get on my nerves! (chews on cookie) It will get happier... eventually. There will be a happy ending, you can count on that, but I'm not even close to finishing this fan fic! PLZ R&R!**

**Jen**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that I haven't written in a long time it was just that I had to do 3 projects, and I seriously had no free time at all! Sense I haven't written in such a loooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg time I will write like 3 or 2 chapters today! I'm really sry about the long wait, don't blame me, BLAME THE DUMB PROJECTS! I wanna a cookie! Anyway...enjoy!**

Chapter 13 (A/N: UNLUCKY NUMBER!)

"How are we going to find her?" asked Sokka. He was pacing back and fourth in the same place for hours. There was no longer snow beneath him, grass was showing.

"How? What do you mean by how?" asked a young boy named Tyso (A/N: Ok, I know that the name sucks, just bare with me).

"I'm going to look for her" said Sokka looking stern.

"But...who knows where she is! She could be on an other island! Or she could be...could be..." Tyso couldn't bare to say the last part, but Sokka knew what he couldn't say.

"She isn't..." said Sokka clutching his heart.

"How do you know?" asked Tyso, confused.

"I don't know...I just...know..." said Sokka.

Katara woke up from her slumber. Everything was pitch black. She felt around the ground, only to find a wall right in front of her. She shifted to the other side and felt bars. Bars? The memories shot back all at once. She was still on the fire nation ship. Her face didn't hurt, it felt very numb. She touched it and flinched with pain. The gashes turned into scabs. But she still had many burns, that hurt much more than the scabs. She sighed and felt her way back to a corner. Her hand went into a sticky substance. Blood. It must have been her's. She whipped the blood on the rigid wall and hugged herself. 'Could life get any worse?'

Sokka was packing his bag. He was going to look for Katara, and no one was going to stop him. He packed some water, an extra coat, some bandages (he hoped that he didn't have to use those much), and some food, of course.

When he walked out of his tent he saw Tyso waiting patiently.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sokka.

"I was waiting for you! I want to go along! I want to help find Katara!" said Tyso, jumping up and down with excitement.

"That's very brave of you, Tyso, but you're too young, and I don't know how I would ever forgive myself if anything bad happened to you...my sister is gone, and I don't want anyone else gone..." said Sokka, putting a hand on Tyso's shoulder.

"But...you'll be gone" said Tyso, tears in the young child's eyes.

"Look, Tyso, you may not be able to help me find Katara, put you can help around the tribe! Sense I won't be here, I need _you _to be the man of the tribe! Make sure that everyone is safe and they are doing what they are supposed to do! Are you going to be the man of the tribe!" shouted Sokka.

"YES I WILL!" shouted Tyso.

"WILL YOU BE A GOOD MAN OF THE TRIBE!" shouted Sokka.

"NO!" screamed Tyso.

"What?" asked Sokka, confused.

"I will be a _great_ man of the tribe!" said Tyso, grinning.

Sokka smiled. "You little! Come here!" said Sokka, embracing the child.

"Now you be safe" nagged Tyso.

"I will, Daddy..." said Sokka. Tyso grinned.

Aang came out of his tent. "Has anyone seen Sasha?"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT? KATARA COULD BE DIEING AND ALL YOU CAN BE THINKING ABOUT IS SASHA? WHAT KIND OF AVATAR ARE YOU?" screamed Tyso, tears pouring out of his little eyes.

Sokka glared at Aang walked up to him. "Tyso was partly wrong." Aang smiled with relief, he knew that Sokka wouldn't hate him forever.

"What kind of friend are you?" said Sokka shoving past Aang.

Tyso walked up to Aang and stomped on his foot. He thrust he chin at Aang and said "MEANY!" He turned on he heel and walked into his own tent.

"I don't know what kind of friend I am..." said Aang, so quiet that he could barely hear himself. "I don't know..."

**So sad. Next chappy is going to come very very very very very soon, I'm going to write it right after I post this! It's a treat for not writing for a while! And also because it's a FRIDAY! TGIF! ) Chappy 14 is a comin'! **

**Jen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I have a song in this chappy: My Immortal by Evanescence. I try to find different music from different artist, but I can't! But this song fits perfectly! Enjoy chappy 14! AND GIVE ME A COOKIE!**

Chapter 14

Katara cried, she still couldn't see anything. It was still dark. But even if it was enough light to see, she would be blinded by tears.

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears_

She loved Aang, now she hates him. Or does she?

_and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Her face still hurt from when she touched it...hours ago. But the pain didn't compare to the pain in her heart.

_because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone _

She slowly rocked herself back and forth on her bottom. It felt as though she was being cradled by someone.

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

The cradling relaxed her. It reminded her of her Mother. When she was a baby...and her Mother was rocking her back and forth...back and forth...

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

A single tear managed to seep out of her eyelid. The hotness from her face, and the coolness from her tear, burned her face. But it didn't matter...she was with her Mother...back and forth...back and forth...

_and I've held your hand through all of these yearsbut you still have all of me_

Back and forth...back and forth...

_you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Now she didn't even care about Aang anymore. Aang was the past, he was out of her life, but he took a piece of her heart with him when he left.

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

But what was that piece of heart going to be replaced by? Would it be open forever...bleeding forever?

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Back and forth...back and forth...open and bleeding...

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

She stopped rocking, but the rhythm was still in her mind. Back and forth...back and forth...

_and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

'What did I ever do?' thought Katara. 'What did I ever do? Is this the price for loving? Is this price...bleeding forever?'

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

'Bleeding...and crying...forever?'

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
_

Back and forth...crying and burning... open and bleeding...forever...

_but you still have all of me_

**(Sob) this may seem like a short chappy, but it is not! It's like 3 pages long! U better all give me COOKIES! (Sob) Ok, that chappy was so (sob) SAD! (Burst out crying) WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Poor Katara. EVIL SASHA! (Burns Sasha) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope that chapter 13 and this chappy made up for all of the time I missed to write! If I don't write in the week that's probally because of school! Don't worry! Only like...55 days until school is out! (That may sound like a lot, but it's not much at all). This story might only have like...about 25 chapters...probably less...I don't know! Just enjoy! AND GIVE ME MY COOKE!**

**Jen **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of those who gave me cookies. THOSE WHO DIDN'T ARE IN TROUBLE! (Pats cookie) it's okay little cookie...it's okay...you're all mine...AND NO ONE ELSE'S! Just ignore that... Okay, here's chappy 15! Yay we are all so happy aren't we? Ok, I'll shut up now! Here's the story! GIVE ME A COOKIE OR U WILL ALL PAY! okay, I am sooooooooo sry that the story was down for a long time, it was just that thought that the rating was too low, so they deleted it...i am really sorry! **

Chapter 15

Sokka was battling with the wind. 'Do it for Katara...do it for Katara.' Sokka was freezing to death, but he wasn't going to give up on his little sister. He wasn't going to stop, no matter what. His legs where weak, and could no longer support he weight. He fell on top of the hard and snowy ground. "NO!" He pounded his fist on the ground. 'Katara needs me...I can't fail...' Sokka squirmed and wiggled, but he couldn't get up, his body was too weak. Then he saw a shadow in front of him. It was Aang.

"You need help?" asked Aang holding out his hand.

Sokka smiled and said "yes." Aang helped Sokka up. "Why come and help me?"

"Because it was the right thing to do...I made a dumb choice...I did love Katara...but I thought she forgot about me..." said Aang.

"We never did forget you, Aang. Every single day, she would always say your name at least five times, she loved you more than anything."

"I still love her...I want to find her and tell her how I really feel...I was wrong and I want to fix what I have done wrong..." said Aang, determined.

Sokka smiled "You haven't changed a bit, Aang, you're still that little 12 year old kid..."

"Well, I was actually 112" laughed Aang. "You haven't changed either, Sokka."

"Okay...enough mussiness! We have to find Katara! Airhead..." said Sokka.

Aang crossed his arms and said "okay, 'Mr. I am soooo strong!'"

_I believe in you and me_

"But where do we go?" said Sokka.

"Look! Up there, I think I see a cave, she might be camping out there" said Aang pointing in front of them. But it looked like a long walk.

"We better start going!" said Sokka.

_Ím coming to find you  
If it takes me all night_

Aang and Sokka struggled against the wind. 'There must be an easier way...' thought Aang. He lifted he hand up then closed to suddenly. The wind stopped. It was dead silent.

"Did you do that?" said Sokka, amazed at his power.

_Wrong until you make it right  
And I won ́t forget you_

"Yes, I did do that" beamed Aang.

"Wow, you are very good, must've practiced a lot" said Sokka.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took to master it all! Water, earth, fire and air! I'm still not as good as I should be" complained Aang.

_At least I ́ll try  
And run, and run tonight  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
_

"I think you're great" said Sokka.

"Thanks." Aang was happy that Sokka was speaking to him again. They neared the cave. "We're almost there!"

_I was out shopping for a doll  
To say the least, I thought I ́ve seen them all_

"How did Katara make it this far?" mumbled Sokka, he feet stiff and blistering.

"Katara's a very special girl, she has so much courage...I wonder where she gets it from" pondered Aang.

"I know where she gets it...I know.." whispered Sokka, so quietly that he could barley hear himself.

_But then you took me by surprise  
I ́m dreaming bout those dreamy eyes  
I never knew, I never knew  
_

"Could I please sit down, for a minute! My feet are literally killing me!" moaned Sokka.

Aang sighed. "Okay...but we can't take along break!"

_So take your suitcase, cause I don ́t mind  
And baby doll, I meant it every time  
You don ́t need to compromise_

"Sokka...please come on! I can see a fire lit in the cave! She must be there!" said Aang pulling Sokka up.

"Okay, Okay! Let's hurry then!" said Sokka. Aang and Sokka started to run towards the cave.

_Ím dreaming bout those dreamy eyes  
I never knew, I never knew  
But it ́s alright..._

'I going to see Katara! Finally, I will fix what was wrong!' Aang ran faster and faster.

_Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright_

But little did Aang and Sokka know, that they wouldn't find Katara in the cave...

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! (Laughs evily) Okay...WHERE'S MY COOKIES? Oh (chews on cookies) the song in italics was "Everything will be alright" by "The Killers" (The killers rox my sox! .) Hope u enjoyed chappy 15! Next chappy comin' soon!**

**Jen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the reviews (and the cookies! XD)! Here's chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: The world can be so cruel... **

Chapter 16

Aang and Sokka ran towards the cave, as fast as they could. Aang was going to go straight in when Sokka pulled him back.

"What was that for?" asked Aang crossly.

"I don't think Katara is in there...I hear _two _people in there, and neither of them sound like Katara." said Sokka, he got up very close to the cave and went to the side. And peaked. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Aang! You gotta come and see this!" whispered Sokka.

Aang went below Sokka and peaked. He almost screamed. "IS THAT PRINCE ZUKO AND SASHA!" whispered Aang, blithered.

"Sure looks like it" mumbled Sokka.

"Katara is in her cell, now we just have to wait for that dumb butt Aang to come along! Then we can attack, he will clearly be out numbered!" said Sasha grinning.

"When we have Aang, we kill Katara, she will no longer be of assistance to us" said Prince Zuko.

"NO!" shouted Aang. Zuko and Sasha heard Aang shout.

"Way to go, Air head, now they're going to come and attack us!" said Sokka.

Aang blushed. "My bad.."

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! (You are probally all like NOOOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFY! But yes! IT IS HERE! MUAHAHAHAHA!) (Ahem) anyway, I hope you liked this extremely short chapter! (I made it short on purpose) Uh...I mean, I _didn't _make the chappy short on purpose! Oh, look at the time! I need to go and do...that thing... Plz review!**

**Jen**


	17. Chapter 17

**This will be my second new chapter in a day! Whoot-whoot! Yea, I am such a nice person! NOW GIVE ME MY COOKIES! XD Here's chappy 17**

Chapter 17

"What was that?" yelled Zuko.

"It's nothing Zuko, just some old friends dropped by!" said Sasha, throwing a fireball at Sokka and Aang. Sokka rolled out of the way and Aang used his airbending to fly up, dogging the fire blast.

Sasha ran up to Aang and smacked him again the wall of the cave. "Hello honey, nice to see you!" Sasha put her hands around his neck, making it hard for him to breathe. She tightened her grip. Aang couldn't breathe, he could feel his heart beating slower...and slower...and slower... Sasha smiled with delight. Then, out of nowhere a boomerang hit the back of her head. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"TAKE THAT!" shouted Sokka.

"Take this!" Zuko put his arm around Sokka's neck and lit a fireball in his other hand and held it towards Sokka's face. "One more move and he dies." Aang had to think of something...but what? "What's the matter, Avatar? Can't win?" said Zuko.

"I will win.." mumbled Aang. Sasha snuck up behind Aang and threw Sokka's boomerang and shot a full blast of air at it (A/N: just to let you know, Sasha _does _know airbending, because how would Aang believe that she was an airbender if she couldn't airbend?). It smacked Aang's head so hard that he became dizzy, then everything went black.

"_I _win!" said Sasha smiling. The back of her head was bleeding, but she managed to stay standing.

Prince Zuko and Sasha dragged them onto the fire nation ship. Sokka was thrown in Katara's cell and Aang was thrown into another cell. "I _always _win" said Sasha cackling an evil laugh. "_Always.._"

**Will Aang, Sokka, and Katara ever get out of the fire nation ship? Will Sasha ever stop bleeding? Will Aang win? Will I stop asking such stupid questions? Stay tuned for the next episode of "Slipped Away!" **

**Jen** **(I am waiting impatiently for my COOKIES!) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Omg, that u sooooo much for all of the COOKIES! (Chews on cookies) I love cookies...XD anyway, here is chapter...18? Yea! Chapter 18! Sorry that the other chapters where short, this chapter is going to be longer. Enjoy...**

Chapter 18

Katara opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached and her legs stiff. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. Another day on the fire nation ship. Or was it two days? How many days was it so far? The cell was always dark, so it was hard to tell if it was night or day. "I hate being alone.." mumbled Katara. Then she heard someone moan. "Who's there?" said Katara startled. No one answered. She looked around the cell, she could make out the outline of a person in a corner. Her night vision wasn't perfect, so she couldn't tell who it was. She slowly crawled toward the stranger...her heart pounding. She got a couple feet away from the stranger. "Hello? Who are you?" asked Katara.

"Steak.." mumbled the stranger in between snores.

"SOKKA!" shouted Katara as she jumped on top of her brother.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Sokka.

"Sokka! I'm so glad that it's you! I missed you so much!" said Katara hugging him.

"I missed you too" said Sokka hugging his sister back.

"Why are you here?" asked Katara as she let go of Sokka.

"Aang and I tried to save you...but we failed" said Sokka. He hung his head.

"You and Aang...tried...to save..._me_?" Katara could barely get the words out her mouth. After all she thought and said bad about Aang, he tried to save her when she was endanger. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, probably in a different cell" said Sokka. Katara suddenly felt guilty, it was her fault that he was here, if she wouldn't have been so stubborn Aang and Sokka wouldn't be here in the first place. But no! She had to run away! Running away never helps, in this case, it only made things a lot worse, but so much easier for the bad guys!

"Oh no! Sokka, you're hurt!" said Katara looking at his open wounds and cuts.

"I'll be okay, what did they do to you? Did they hurt you? Because if they did they are going to pay!" said Sokka angrily.

"They...did...nothing, I'm fine, no damage at all" lied Katara. She knew that Sokka couldn't see how badly wounded she was, but she deserved it.

"We have to get out" said Sokka. "We can't let them kill Aang!"

"But didn't Zuko's father die?(A/N: I just made that up, so just go along with the story, okay?) He can't rule again!" said Katara.

"But Zuko is a prince, once he kills the Avatar, he will be in control! He hates us so much I think he might even kill up too!" said Sokka.

"I hope Aang's okay..." said Katara, a tear falling down her face.

Aang woke up, but didn't open his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt very weak. 'Come on! Get up Aang! You're the Avatar, you need to get up...NOW!' Aang shot up, but that wasn't a very good idea. Everything was spinning and he couldn't tell where he was. As soon as he got his vison back he realized he was on a fire nation ship. He slammed his fist on the ground. 'NO! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!' He was about to use his Earth bending to break open the cell but then he remembered...if he tried to fight back, Katara and Sokka would die...and he couldn't let that happen. He sat back down on the ground. 'Tyso was right...what kind of Avatar am I?'

**Okay, that took me forever to write! You better be happy! (Oh thanks for the truck load of cookies, they taste great!) Chapter 19 might come later today or tomorrow or next weekend because of school. I will try to write as much as I can on the weekends. So, I guess that this will be my last chapter of the week, Friday I will write more, so no worries! Please R&R!**

**Jen **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sry for the wait, I'm sick and I have school stuff to do! Here's chapter 19**

Chapter 19

"Take the Avatar out of his cell" commanded Prince Zuko.

"Very well, sir" replied a guard.

Zuko smiled. "Yes, and bring out the other two prisoners as well".

'What am I going to do? How am I going to get Sokka and Katara out of this? And myself...' Aang's head was pounding with too many questions and so little answers. Aang heard men coming towards his cell. They opened up the door and pointed sharp swords at him. "Come along nicely and we won't hurt you're 'friends'" said one of the guards. Aang said nothing, but stood up and followed the guards.

They where still in the fire nation ship, but they went into this fancy hall. Murals of men fighting where painted all over the walls. The hall lead to a huge room with a ceiling at least 20 feet tall. On the very high ceiling there where different men dressed in red robes. They each had the same fancy crown on and held a long golden staff. They must've been the past rulers of the fire nation. Many fire nation people where surrounding the hall talking and whispering. But as soon as the guards, with Aang following, entered the room everyone stopped. People started pointing fingers and whispering "It's the Avatar!". Aang sighed, like he hasn't heard that before. In the middle of the room there was a peice of wood...and next to the wood was a huge sword. Aang gulped. He knew what was going to happen...he was going to be executed...

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I made another cliffy! MUAHAHAHA! Look, people, I don't care if u think the chapters are short, LIVE WITH IT! How can u expect someone to write a 1,000,000 worded chapter? We have lives too u know! Anyway, I'm not feeling too good (I'm sick) so I didn't write much. Please R&R!**

**Jen**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the moment that you have all been waiting for! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! (Drum rolls) CHAPTER 20! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Now that I have that out of my system…I'm still feeling sick, so take it easy on the reviews, okay?**

Chapter 20

"Oh Sokka, what are we going to do? How are we going to get out of this one?" said Katara, pacing around the very small cell. It was such a small place as soon as she turned around she smacked into a wall.

"Katara! Would you stop pacing?" yelled Sokka. As soon as Sokka was done yelling there where two guards outside their cell.

"Come with us" said one of the guards, opening the cell door. His voice was a little muffled because he was wearing that hideous helmet.

"But we didn't do anything! We're innocent I tell you, INNOCENT!" begged Sokka on his knees.

The guard glared and pointed his sword at Sokka. "I said _now_". Sokka stood up immediately. "Follow me." Katara and Sokka had no choice but to follow the guard. They entered the same room gigantic room that Aang did.

"Wow…" said Katara, completely stunned buy how beautiful the room was. 'I never knew that such reckless people could have such wonderful paintings!' thought Katara as she continued to stare. She wasn't looking what was in front of her and she bumped into a man. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" said Katara.

"It's perfectly fine my dear! Today is a day to be happy!" said the man hugging Katara.

When the man let Katara go she asked "What is so special about today?"

"What is so special? Why, haven't you heard? The Avatar is going to be beheaded today! Once again the fire nation will regain power!" said the man, overjoyed.

Katara almost fell over with shock. "Aang…"

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy…sorta..I don't know! Is that a cliffy? Well, whatever it is, it's okay, because I'm going to write another chapter right after I upload this one. And it's going to be a pretty long chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Jen**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21. The song is 'White Flag' by: 'Dido' (I love this song so much).**

Chapter 21

"Sokka! They're going to kill Aang" said Katara, trembling.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you_

"They're going to DO WHAT TO AANG?" yelled Sokka.

"Yes…he's going to die." Streams of tears where pouring down Katara's face.

_I'll tell you that  
But if I didn't say it_

"It's okay Katara…we won't let him die…" said Sokka pulling his sister towards him.

_Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?_

Prince Zuko went into the center of the hall and raised his hand, signaling the crowd to be quite. As soon the noise died down Prince Zuko spoke. "We are all gathered here today…for a very special day, a day that will change our lives forever! Today is the day that the Fire Nation will regain power…today is the day that the AVATAR WILL DIE!" The crowd clapped and cheered.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

While Prince Zuko continued with his little speech, Aang hung his head. He failed. Now he was going to die. He scanned the crowd and spotted Katara. She was looking right at him.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

He noticed that he was crying. She mouthed something…something that he couldn't quite understand.

_There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

He squinted his eyes, trying to concentrate on her lips. She mouthed it again. Still he didn't understand.

_I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again_

Sokka spotted Aang. He waved with a frown on his face.

_And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again_

Aang only looked the other way. He gave up trying to figure out what Katara was trying to say. She was probably mouthing "I hate you."

_And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Prince Zuko continued on with his, no longer little, speech. 'I see his lips move but I only hear "blah, blah, blah"' though Sokka. He chuckled to himself.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

Sokka looked down at Katara, she was shaking all over, and was mouthing something to Aang. He knew what she was mouthing…

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

'Please look at what I'm saying Aang…you need to know…I should've told you this along time ago…please Aang…look!' Katara wanted to scream.

_And when we meet  
As I'm sure we wil_

Aang saw Sasha standing behind Prince Zuko, looking at him with dreamy eyes. 'She never loved you..' Aang looked at Katara. 'Neither does she…'

_All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue_

Katara continued to mouth something to Aang. 'COME ON AANG! PLEASE! READ MY LIPS!' Katara was becoming angry.

_And you will think  
That I've moved on_

The crowd clapped and cheered at Prince Zuko. It seems that he is done his speech. 'goodbye world…' thought Aang.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

"Let the execution begin!" shouted Prince Zuko as he held up a very sharp and long sword. Sasha smiled with delight. 'Soon as that idiot Aang dies, Prince Zuko will be all mine' thought Sasha, rubbing her hands together, greedily.

_There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

"Bring forth the Avatar!" said Prince Zuko. Aang walked up to Prince Zuko. Not a bit of happiness on his face. It seemed as though the life was already drained out of him.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

Aang took one last look as Katara before he kneeled down. She mouthed the words again…and this time he understood them…she was saying…'I love you…'

_There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Aang smiled…he was going to die…knowing that the girl that he always loved…loved him back. He kneeled down. And put his neck down on the piece of wood.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

Katara was now in a total break down. She was trembling all over. She squeezed her brother's hand tight. Sokka hugged his sister. He, also, had tears streaming down his face.

_There will be no white flag above my door_

Prince Zuko lifted the sword very high. "It was a pleasure knowing you…Avatar…"

_I'm in love_

Katara's grip on Sokka's hand was so tight, that it almost stopped his blood pressure. Prince Zuko let the sword fall. 'Good bye…Katara…'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Katara.

_and always will be_

**OMG! Even I can't wait until the next chapter! I made a very very long chapter! This took like 2 hours to write! U better be happy! MUAHAHAHA! Cliffy! XD**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**jen**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I am very sick. I try my best to write, u guys have to deal with that, okay? I feel like crap and I don't need your semi rude reviews. **

Chapter 22

Zuko let the sword fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Katara. Aang heard Katara scream and smiled at the reaction. She really did love him. He was still kneeling for a few seconds, how long does it take a sword to fall? Aang opened his eyes to see Katara next to him. Katara was holding up the sword, with her two bare hands. Zuko was pressing and hard as he could, digging the blade into Katara's hands. Katara didn't care, she wasn't going to let the love of her life die.

Aang had to do something. He kicked Zuko in the face. The sword dropped right next to Aang's face. "Why you little!" Zuko shot several fire blast at Aang, he shot some back.

The crowd became wild, they ran and tried to scurry away from the fight. Sokka fought against the traffic of the scared people. "KATARA!" But Sokka was barely heard, sense there was so much screaming and yelling.

"Did you forget? I can do fire bending" Aang jumped in the air and a huge bolder smacked Zuko into the wall. "And earth bending." Aang threw small rocks at Zuko. Even though they where small, they still stung his face. Sasha had seen just about enough. She snuck up on Aang, still busy beating up Zuko, and had the sword that was ment to behead Aang in her hand. She lifted the sword above his head and was about to slice his head when a wave of water crashed into her. Katara smiled as Sasha fell on the hard ground. Soaking, Sasha got up and hurled her self at Katara. She slammed Katara into the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Sasha. She punched Katara in the face. The blisters on Katara's face opened up and started to pour of blood. Katara put her bloody hands on Sasha's face. She rubbed the blood all over her face and into her eyes. Sasha screamed as her eyes began to burn. Almost blind, Sasha grabbed Katara by the neck. "I should have done this along time ago..." mumbled Sasha. She tightened her grip so hard that Katara couldn't breathe. Katara tried to screamed but all she managed to get out was a little peep of sound. "What's that? I should squeeze harder?" Sasha smiled an evil smile. Her eyes where red from the blood, that effect made her look like a devil..which she was... Katara's vision was becoming blurry from the lack of oxygen. "Bye bye Katara."

**That was a rather violent chapter...hehe XD. No cookies for now, I'm sick and I can't eat any. :( I hate being sick. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chappy! Please R&R another chappy will be here in a few days!**

**Jen**


	23. Chapter 23

**I won't spend much time rambling to you because I know that you guys really want to read the story! Here's chapter 23! (The song in italics it "All You Wanted" by 'Michelle Branch')**

Chapter 23

_I wanted to be like you_

"Say goodbye Katara!" shouted Sasha. Her grip on Katara's neck was unbearable.

"Good...bye.." said Katara.

_I wanted everything_

"That's the spirit..." whispered Sasha. Suddenly, crakes begun to form underneath Sasha. The crakes continued up the wall, the crakes even appeared in the ceiling. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Sahsa as she let Katara go.

_So I tried to be like you_

Water seeped slowly out of the crakes and onto the floor. "Is that it? That's your best defense?" said Sasha.

"No...THIS IS!" screamed Katara thrusting her bloody hands forward. Water began rushing through the crakes rapidly. The whole floor was covered by water in a few seconds.

_And I got swept away_

Aang threw one more rock at Zuko. "That'll teach you" said Aang landing back on the floor. But when he landed he heard a splash. He look below him and saw water.

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

Aang was confused. How did water get in the ship? Did he do this? Aang spun around to see Katara water bending.

_And you needed someone  
to show you the way_

"KATARA?" shouted Aang as he hurried towards Katara and stood next to her. Katara didn't even look at his face. She continued to water bend. She was in full concentration, and Aang was not going to break it.

_So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

The ship shifted when the water got high enough. The ship couldn't support the weight...the ship was...sinking...

_If you want to  
I can save you_

The ceiling toppled down, making the ship sink even faster. "We need to get out of here!" shouted Aang as he grabbed Katara's hand and ran.

_I can take you away from here_

"What about Sokka?" shouted Katara.

"I'm right here" said Sokka as he grabbed Katara's other hand.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there_

Katara smiled at Sokka and at Aang. 'I'm not a reject anymore...'

_And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

The three ran out of the room, and into the hall. The hall was flooded a lot worse. The murals where coming off of the walls, making the water all different colors, just like a rainbow.

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
_

"Which way is the exit?" shouted Aang.

"How am I supposed to know!" shouted Sokka.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" shouted Aang.

"_MAKE AN EXIT_!" screamed Katara.

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

"She has a point..." said Sokka.

"SOKKA, SHUT UP, AANG GET US OUT OF HERE!" screeched Katara. The water was above their knees now.

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

"Stand back!" shouted Aang. He aimed his hand at the wall. 'Focus'.

_If you want to  
I can save you_

The wall exploded and made a small whole. But large enough for Katara, Sokka, and Aang to get through.

"What are we going to do? Swim?" shouted Sokka as he looked out the whole.

_I can take you away from here_

"Swim or drown!" shouted Katara.

"Swim..." said Sokka.

"What about... 'Appa?' said Aang, grinning.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there_

"APPA!" screamed Katara and Sokka at the same time. Appa appeared in front of the whole.

"Thanks buddy" said Aang jumping onto his back.

_And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

"Come on Sokka!" shouted Aang. Sokka jumped onto Appa's back also.

"Katara, let's go!" screamed Sokka.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

Katara was about to jump when Sasha slammed into her. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" screamed Sasha.

"NO!" yelled Katara trying to run towards Appa.

_If you want to  
I can save you_

"OH YES!" screamed Sasha. She grabbed Katara's head and dunked her head in the water. The water was up to their chest.

_I can take you away from here_

Katara opened her eyes under the water. They stung, but she had more important things to worry about. She tried to water bend, but she was so weak..she couldn't do anything.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there_

She couldn't take it anymore, her mouth opened and took a deep breathe of water. She choked on it. "NO!" she heard someone scream. Then she felt Sasha's grasp let go. Two hands came in the water and picked her up.

_And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

When Katara was out of the water, she choked on the air. She vomited up water and food.

_Please can you tell me  
_

"Aang..." said Katara as she touched his cheak. He could tell that she was very weak and tired.

_So I can finally see_

Aang put Katara on Sokka's lap. Aang jumped on afterwards. "Let's go.."

_Where you go when you're gone_...

**(Gasp) okay...you guys better stop complaining about short chapter...THIS CHAPTER WAS 5 PAGES LONG! I am not writing until Friday, this totally bummed me out! All of ur reviews should say 'GETSILLY, WE LOVE YOUR STORY!' if not...U SHALL PAY! Hehe..I'm just cranky..omg, my head...o.O**

**(Sick) Jen**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sry that I haven't written in a while, I was very busy! I have a lot of projects due soon! **

Chapter 24

Katara rolled onto her back and groaned. Katara opened her eyes to see Aang sitting next to her. "You're awake!" shouted Aang as he threw his arms around her.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? _

"What happened?" asked Katara, blushing from Aang's sudden act.

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? _

"When I pulled you out of the water you threw up...then pasted out..." said Aang. "I was so worried."

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call _

"You...where worried...about me?" said Katara, confused. "Why..."

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all _

"When...Sasha shoved you under the water I started to panic. I don't know what happened...I just wanted to throw her off the ship, I pushed her out of the way. And when I had you in my arms...something came over me...my heart started to flutter when you touched my cheek..." Aang couldn't believe he just spoke those words. His feelings for her where revealed, and even though she said 'I love you' to him, she still probably didn't love him.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now_

"Aang..I.." Aang put his finger on Katara's lips to hush her.

_We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
_

"I need to tell you something...something that I should have said a very long time ago...something that I should have said they day I left..." Aang stopped. 'How am I going to say this?'

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

"I...I.." stuttered Aang.

"Yes..." said Katara.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? _

"I..." Aang could no longer speak. 'I need to tell her...but I'm too afraid!'

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? _

"Aang, spit it out! Please, say what you want to tell me!" said Katara getting a little impatient.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true _

"I..love..you.." whispered Aang.

_We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

Katara was speechless. 'He loves me...HE LOVES ME!' Katara couldn't have been happier. But she couldn't find what to say.

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life _

Aang frowned. 'I knew it, she doesn't love me...if she loved me she would have said something by now.'

_don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

Aang stood up. "It's okay Katara, you don't need to respond...I understand...I'm sorry for wasting your life.."

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today _

Aang was about to leave when Katara shouted "AANG! Don't go...I need to tell you something too...I love you...I love you so much..." Katara began to cry a little.

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side _

"You love me?" said Aang.

"Yes...I love you so much..." said Katara hugging her only love.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am _

Aang cupped Katara's chin and began to drawl her into a kiss.

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_

**MUAHAHA! Yet another cliffy! I am so evil! Anyway, the song was 'If You're Not The One' By 'Daniel Bedingfield' Please R&R!**

**Jen **


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry that I haven' t written in a while, it's just that my sickness has gotten from better to worse, I've been out of school like all week and it's driving me nuts! Anyway...here's chapter 25!**

Chapter 25

Aang cupped Katara's chin and began to drawl her into a kiss. Their faces got so close...then their lips finally touched. A burst of energy shot through Katara's body. She never felt anything like it...it was like heaven... Aang pulled away.

"That felt so wonderful..." said Katara in a daze.

"Yea...it did." said Aang smiling.

"I can't believe it..." said Katara.

"What?" asked Aang, puzzled.

"That is took us 20 years to become a couple, when we loved each other so much...It was a long wait, I was becoming love sick" said Katara hugging Aang. They where about to kiss again when Sokka entered the room.

"Okay! I see you're busy!" said Sokka turning around.

"Oh shut up! What do you want?" said Katara pulling her brother towards her.

"Oh nothing...WE'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE A GIGANTIC FEAST! OH YEA! We're gunna have steak, ham, steak, chicken, steak, did I mention steak?" said Sokka slobbering.

"You mentioned steak four times Butthead" said Katara putting her arm around Sokka and Aang. "Let's go!" And they walked out of the tent.

**I know, I know, very short... Next chapter is gunna be the last and final chapter. It's not really going to be a chapter...it's just going to tell what happens after. It's like a prolog but at the end of a story. So this is basically the last chapter...I don't know! XD Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Jen**


	26. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue of my story 'Slipped Away'. I really want to thank you guys for all of the reviews, you are all so sweet and I couldn't have finished this story with u! **

Epilogue

Aang decided to stay at the South Pole with Katara and her people. Aang and Katara became an official couple and later on got married. For a honeymoon, Katara and Aang went to a far away island called 'Kawatichi'. Later on they had their first baby girl, Minka (A/N: I know that name sucks, I couldn't think of any good ones). Minka was half air bender and half water bender. When she became 2 years old she could already lift water! If splashing water all over Katara and Aang without touching the water was considered water bending...

As for Sokka...Aang was his brother-in-law, but he seemed okay with that. He didn't hook up with anyone...at least not yet. But he likes to help raise his niece and to hang out with his sister. He is happy for Katara, he even told her "Mom would be very proud of you".

Sometimes we tend to hold things back, instead of just doing it. But eventually, you will get to it. Sometimes it will be too late...sometimes it won't work out...in this case...it worked out just fine.

**YAY! This is my first fan fic that I ever finished! But I will miss writing this story, it was loads of fun. But don't fret, I will be writing fan fictions for a loooooooooooong time. You mock my words, I will write more. ;) Once again I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, you where all so kind. You told me what I should do better and what was great. That really motivated me. Check out my other stories! (I am currently working on two Teen Titans fan fictions: She Will Be loved...and The Titans Meet Candy. Please check 'em out and review them!) Thanks again!**

**Jen**


End file.
